New Beginnings
by Roselovesdoctor
Summary: Rose is tiring of Jack's intimacy, while the one she really wants is brooding in the library. Unbeknownst to her, he's brooding because she's being intimate with Jack Rose Tyler/Jack Harkness but mostly Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness


"Oh Jack" she moaned as she came

Her orgasm triggered his and he moaned and came inside of the condom and then rolled off of her. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He removed the condom and looked at her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Jack Harkness asked

She looked at him

"No. Why?" she asked

"Well, each time we do this, it takes you longer and longer to come…and you seem to enjoy it less and less" he said

She sat up and pulled the sheet up to her chest

"I think you know why, Jack" she said

"Because, I'm not him" he sat up and looked at her

She looked at him. He threw up his hands and laughed

"No Argument there, Rosie. I am most definitely not him. I'm far better looking than he is" Jack teased

"You can think that" she said, patting his arm and she began to dress and she stood.

"You think he looks better than me?" he asked

"Get over yourself, Jack"

She waved at him and exited the room he used on the Tardis. As she walked back to towards her room, she passed the library which sat a very irritable, Doctor.

"Goodnight, Doctor" she called out, and all she got in return was a grunt.

She stopped and walked into the library. He was looking at a book, obviously not reading it because it was upside down and he had a grouchy expression on his face.

"Doctor, books are usually easier to read if you have them right side up" said Rose

He looked at her and turned the book right side up and then turned his eyes towards it, though still not reading it. Rose sighed.

"Okay, Doctor. What have I done this time?" she asked

"Nothing, Rose Tyler. I thought you said Goodnight" he said, in a very matter of fact tone

"Doctor! What have I done? I've obviously upset you" she sat next to him on the sofa. She placed her head on his shoulder.

He put down the book and placed his head on hers

"Are you in love with Captain Jack Harkness?" he asked

She laughed. He lifted his head and looked at her

"What's so funny?" he asked

"The question is" she said looking at him

"No, I am NOT in love with Jack, not in the least bit"

"Then why are you in there with him, every night…having sex?" he asked

Rose blushed a deep crimson

"How did you know we were doing that?" she asked

"Well, its either that or the moans and screams I hear coming from his room are from him beating you, and seeing as you seem to be bruise free, I assumed the latter" he explained

She nodded and looked up at him

"It's just fucking" she said

"Oh, is that all it is to you?" he asked and stood up

"With him, yes. That's all it is. Jack and I, we hold each other in high affection, but there is no love involved at all. For instance, if it were me and y…" she started and stopped

"What?" the Doctor asked, looking at her

"N… Nothing, it was nothing" she said

He placed his hands on her shoulders and his cool steel blue eyes stared into her dark brown ones.

"It most certainly was something, Rose Tyler" he said

She looked up at him

"For instance…if it were me and you… it wouldn't be fucking" she said

He looked at her, more intently

"What would it be?" he asked

"Making love" she answered

In a matter of seconds, his mouth crashed down on her, causing her to wrap her arms tightly around his midsection, holding him tight, and he did the same to her. He pulled away gently and looked at her. She smiled.

"You love me?" he asked

"Absolutely, Doctor" she answered

"Then why are you fucking Jack?" he asked

She blushed again and looked down

"To relieve tension, and well, to have fun, and… well we got bored" she said as she looked up at him

"Its must be a human thing" she said and reached up to kiss him again

He rubbed his hands up and down her back and he smiled

"I've loved you since I met you, Rose Tyler" he said, running his finger through her golden hair

"I've loved you since then as well" she said

He kissed her. The continued kissing as they disappeared into his room. His bed was made up and ready to be slept in…or whatever else that might occur. He pulled away only to close the door and then he kissed her again.

"Let me make love to you, Rose Tyler" he said

All she could do was nod. He looked into her eyes and took off her tank top that she was wearing, she was braless, because she wearing what she would be wearing to bed. He grinned and he kissed down her neck, nipping at her collar bone, working his way to down to one of her plump breasts, licking around her pink nipple. Rose moaned with appreciation. He looked up at her and switched to the other breast, giving that nipple the same treatment and then he kissed his way back up to her lips, where she returned it fervently. She slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring it and then sliding her tongue across his, causing a groan to erupt from inside of him. She pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders and then started to pull his jumper off. They pulled away from the kiss to remove the jumper and then he gently pushed her back into his soft fluffy bed. She smiled and ran her hands up and down his chest. He kissed the area between her breasts and then began to kiss down her body until he came to her shorts. He looked at her as he pulled them down with her panties, leaving her completely bared in front of him.

"Beautiful, stunning, and fantastic" he said, and he ran his tongue through her curls and folds to find her clitoris. She shivered when his tongue came in contact with it, and he began to circle his tongue around it.

"Oh, Doctor" she moaned placing her hands on his head, guiding him closer to her center.

She ran her fingers across his bristly hair moving her hips upwards with every twirl of his tongue. He began to suckle on her clitoris and as soon as he did that, she began to orgasm, and he licked up every drop of moisture that came with it and kissed his way back up his body, meeting her at her lips again. She tasted herself on him, causing her to be more turned on than she already was.

He stood up and she sat up on the bed and undid his pants that already looked terribly uncomfortable to him. As she pulled them off, she saw he was wearing boxer briefs with an incredibly huge bulge inside and she smiled.

"Excited, Doctor, yeah?" she asked

"Don't tease, Rose. You know I am" he said

She laughed and pulled off his boxers and his cock sprang out, begging for attention. He stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs and she took his length in her hand. He held onto the wall for support as she stroked him.

"Nice, thick, and hard. Just they way I like it" she said although she was slightly intimidated

She had been with Jimmy Stone, and Mickey Smith. All average sized blokes, but his was much larger. She tried to play it off as if she was used to it, but the Doctor could tell she was nervous.

"Sorry, love, it's an alien thing I suppose" he said

She looked up at him

"Don't apologize, Doctor. Most men on Earth would be jealous" she smiled

She slowly licked up and down his cock and she felt him tense up.

"Rose love, that's fantastic" he said

She then took as much of him as she could of him into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue across his head. He moaned loudly and then stopped her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked

"No! No! You're perfect, Rose, but I'd really like to be inside of you when I come" he said

"Do you have a condom?" she asked then looked at his size

"Ya know what, never mind"

She knew then, that he would be the last man she would ever take to bed. She lay back and he lowered himself on top of her and guided himself into her entrance. Rose grasped onto his shoulders

tightly as he pushed himself inside of her. She was exquisitely tight and he was large, but after a few moments he was inside of her. Rose was stretched to the limit, and it felt amazing.

"Rose, are you alright?" he whispered

"I'm fine, Doctor. Please! Move" she begged

He kissed her and began to move within her. Slowly at first, letting her juts used to him. She gasped and clung to him

"Oh, faster, Doctor! Please! Oh!" she moaned and he obeyed

He lifted his head and moaned as he thrust into her, his pace quickening. She moaned and pressed her nails into his arms, he groaned as she did so, but the pleasure of their joining was enough to override the pain. He was getting close and he could feel her tightening around him, making it more difficult to move, when suddenly, she cried out and released hard around him. He moaned her name loudly and after a few more thrusts, he was thrown into the ecstasy of his orgasm as well.

He looked into her face and she was smiling contently and looked very sleepy. He laughed and kissed her

"Did I tire you out, Rose Tyler?" he asked

"Just a bit, yeah" she said, still smiling

"CAN I JOIN IN?" called out Jack from the outside of the door

"Go away, Harkness!" yelled the Doctor

"Hey Doc, how quick did she come for you?" Jack called out

"Quicker and better than you ever could and twice" shouted Rose

"Ouch!" Called out Jack, with a laugh and they heard him go back down the hall

The Doctor looked at her and he lay next to her. She snuggled up close to him and sighed quietly

"Have I made you happy Rose" he asked

"You have Doctor. I love you" she said and with a sweet kiss, she fell asleep in his arms. The Doctor was completely happy, and Rose was too.


End file.
